gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Las Venturas Stories
''This article was created by ToyGoldenFreddy2 '' Grand Theft Auto: Las Venturas Stories (Also know as GTA: LVS) is a Rockstar North video game which was released on June 7th, 2018 For PS4, Xbox One and PC The game was announced on August 24th 2016 and was said to be released on April 14th, but was later delayed to the next year. Grand Theft Auto: Las Venturas Stories is set in the year 2000 in Las Venturas and tells the story of Austin Tyko and takes place in the HD universe. The game was very hyped before release. The game recieved mixed reviews, though mostly positive. It recieved 89 on Metacritic and 93 on Gamerankings and getting over 42 perfect scores. It sold 3 million copies on launch day. It also got 2 billion on christmas Synopsis Setting The game takes place in the whole of Las Venturas. Austin lives in a motel in North Venturas for half of the game until Chapter 4. The game also includes the outskirts of las venturas. Plot Introduction The game opens with a black screen "Rockstar Games presents, A Rockstar North Production". A lizard runs across the screen and the camera pans up to show a prison with the searchlights on and a faint siren heard. Two men are seen running over the hill away from the prison. The scene cuts to the men entering a trailer park in the desert. The men walk through the trailer park remaining in the shadows but a streetlight catches the back of one of the men. "SACF" is seen written across an orange jumpsuit. Out of the darkness a pickup truck speeds into the trailer park and parks in front of a trailer. A man stumbles out of the truck and storms into the trailer leaving the truck running "Home free baby! There's our chance!" says one of the men and the two men hop in the truck. You take control of the driver and your partner instructs you onto the highway. "Just follow the light! Venturas baby! The City of Sin!" A beam of light is seen shooting up into the sky and a strip of blue, red, gold and white light is seen on the horizon. You and your partner race down state highway 69 toward the oasis of light in the dark cold desert. Las Venturas, the city of Sin a city that has turned good men bad and rich men poor. When you reach the city you pass a large bright sine "Welcome to Fabulous Las Venturas, San Andreas" Chapter I (Missions 1-11) When you arrive in Las Venturas for the first time Austin says his first words "Feels good to be home" Austin and his partner drive to a motel located in North Venturas where he says they can get a change of clothes and lay low. Here is where Austin meets the owner of the motel, a middle eastern man named Ramza Salah. He gives Austin and his partner a change of clothes and a place to stay. Here we learn that the protagonist is named Austin Tyko and his partner in the escape is named Kyle Miller. After a night at the hotel Austin and Kyle head over to Austins' childhood home in Southeast Venturas. When you arrive you find the house deserted with a for sale sign on the outside and Chris' family nowhere to be found. We also learn of Austin' background as a Marine who returned to find his hometown in financial ruin and his family on the verge of falling apart. Over the next few missions you and Kyle live at the motel and do odd jobs for Ramza in order to pay for your stay. These jobs include the combat tutorial involving a shootout with crackheads who have infested Ramza's motel and driven away business "I can live with the Pimps, Hos and Drug pushers but the addicts. Can't live with em." says Ramza. Austin and Kyle also take up some work for one of Austins' childhood friends named Patrick who owns a mod shop only a few blocks from Austins' childhood home. Patrick gives Austin a cell phone to keep in touch. And In his missions you do a lot of driving and learn the layout of the city. As well as learn of the new car Mod features and Patrick's list of wanted vehicles for you to steal. The Act concludes with a shootout with the East Side disciples. A local street gang that's been putting pressure on Patrick's business. Chapter 2 (Missions 11-20) After Austin and Kyle help out Patrick in defending his shop from the Disciples, Austin receives a call from Patrick's sister Kristi whom Austin had a fling with during his high school years. This starts a mission that involves taking Kristi out on a date to a comedy show at the Lion's Den casino. Afterwards you can call Kristi whenever you want to take her out and she becomes Austins' first girlfriend. Kyle gives Austin a ring and tells him to meet him at a bar located down the street from Ramza's Motel. He lets Austin know of a possible business connection with the Gambetti crime family out of Liberty City. He says they were once big players in Las Venturas but were pushed out by the F.I.B in the 1980s but now they want back into the city's crime world. They have set up operation at a quarry located just a few minutes south of the city. Austin and Kyle travel to the Hunter Quarry and meet up with the Gambetti's. The officer in command lets Austin and Kyle know that they have connections within the LVPD and could get police and F.I.B attention off of them if they help them take back some of their territory in Las Venturas. The two cannot refuse this offer. Austin takes the next few missions at the Hunter quarry office trailer working for the Gambettis on a small scale defending their interests from street gangs and the police. He also picks up work from Ramon Frank through his work with the Gambettis. The jobs he does for Ramon involve retrieving information on police corruption withing the LVPD that him and The Gambetti family could use to their advantage. He also tries to dig up some information on the whereabouts of his family by trying to look up any info he can find on the internet. This mission would serve as a brief intro to the internet. The Chapter ends when Kyle and Austin get sent to speak to a contact of the Gambetti family in Mitchell Springs. MORE TBA Missions (See: Missions in Las Venturas Stories) Characters Austin Tyko LVPD Database Surname: Tyko First Name: Austin Nationally: Swedish-American Age: 29 Place Of Birth: Las Venturas, San Andreas Affiliations: Unknown. Alias: None Criminal Record: 1994-Felony Murder. Notes: -Recently escaped from SACF. -Military trained in Firearms and survival, Approach with caution. -No known criminal underworld connections. Info/Bio Chris is a generally quiet individual who is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder after service in an unnamed war. he joined in 1992 at the age of 18 and served multiple tours of duty only returning a few times over the years. Finally returned home for good in 1994 and found Las Venturas to be a city in ruin due to the economic collapse and the decline of the housing market. He slipped into deep depression and turned to alcohol and drugs to heal his pain. He made one two many mistakes and was charged with Manslaughter during the commission of a felony (Felony Murder) when he was attempting to rob a liquor store and the clerk dies of a heart attack. Only 10 months after his return to the U.S he was sentenced to a life sentence without parole and served over two years of his sentence before him and Kyle made a daring escape. When he arrives in Las Venturas he is unable to locate his family and spends a good part of the story trying to locate his family and put his troubled past behind him. Kyle Miller LVPD Database Surname: Miller First Name: Kyle Age: 26 Place Of Birth: San Fierro, San Andreas Affiliations: Unknown. Alias: Unknown. Criminal record: 1992-Possession of Marijuana, 1992-Grand Theft Auto, 1993-Second Degree Murder Notes: -Recently Escaped From SACF. - Known to have an unpredictable temper. Info/Bio Born in San Fierro as an army brat who traveled all around the country throughout his childhood until his family finally settled down in Mitchell Springs. He was a rebellious teenager often in trouble with the law and that didn't change when he became an adult. His drug use continued and he was still making foolish decisions until 1993 when he was convicted of second degree murder. He helps Austin on his escape from prison and accompanies him to Las Venturas where the two meet up with a Motel owner Kyle knew on the outside. Ramza Salah LVPD Database Surname: Salah First Name: Ramza Age: 35 Place Of Birth: Beirut, Lebanon Affiliations: Unknown. Alias: Rammy Criminal Record: 1999-Assaulting a police officer, Drunk in Public. Notes: - Owner of the "Ramza's palace" Motel in North Las, Venturas. - No Known connections to organized crime. -Motel is a rumored hotspot for prostitution. Info/Bio A Middle Eastern Motel owner in Las Venturas. Kyle knows him from his days before prison and used his Motel as a place to get easy drugs and easy women. He allows Kyle and Austin to hide out in his Motel in exchange for a few odd jobs and for doing some of his bidding in the criminal underworld. Patrick Perry LVPD Database Surname: Perry First Name: Patrick Age: 30 Place Of Birth: Las Venturas, San Andreas Affiliations: Unknown. Alias: Pat. Criminal Record: 2000-Hit N' Run Notes: -Owner of a car customization shop known as "The Ricer Special" in East Venturas. -Rumors on the street indicate increasing pressure from the East Side disciples Gang. Info/Bio A childhood neighbor and friend of Austin. Grew up together with Austin but was denied access to the Millitary due to an extreme case of asthma. He owns a Mod shop in East Venturas known as "The Ricer Special" and a few missions are done for him in the early part of the game. Mods at his shop are cheaper than any other shop in the game due to the friendship discount he gives Austin. Ramon Frank LVPD Database Surname: Frank First Name: Ramon Age: 37 Place Of Birth: Alderney City, Alderney Affiliations: Rumored to be involved with one of the Liberty City crime families. Alias: None. Criminal Record: 1997-Soliciting a prostitute, Indecent exposure. Notes: -Owns a law firm in Las Venturas. -Rumored to be working for an unidentified crime family out of Liberty City. Info/Bio A Lawyer who is working for the Gambetti crime family in their efforts to re-establish their operations in Las Venturas. He is a very smooth and is usually able to get his way with his silver tongue. But has been known to make some bad choices when his judgement is clouded by alcohol or drugs. He has recently developed a cocaine addiction but refuses to admit that he has a problem only stating that Coke lets him clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. Vehicle List Exotic/High performance Ballista Banshee Canerra Cheetah Comet Coquette Dukes Infernus Sabre GT Stallion Super GT Sultan RS Sultan Turismo Vigero Compacts Blista Compact Buccaneer Faction Feltzer Fortune Futo Ruiner Roach Sabre Sentinel Uranus Paco Sunset Four door sedans Admiral Buffalo Chavos Cognoscenti DF890 Dilettante Emperor Esperanto Feroci Futo Hakumai Ingot Intruder Lokus Marbelle Merit Oracle Pinnacle PMP600 Premier Presidente Primo Schafter Solair Stratum Stretch Sultan Vincent Virgo Washington Willard Lowriders Manana Peyote Voodoo Government/Emergency vehicles Ambulance SAHP Buffalo SAHP Cruiser SWAT Patriot SWAT Tank Enforcer Firetruck Police Cruiser Police Patrol Police Motorcycle Stockade Civil Service and transportation Air tug Airport cab Bus Coach Cabby Mail Truck Taxi City Bus Small trucks and Vans Bobcat Boxville Burrito Contender Minivan Moonbeam Perennial Picador Pony Rancher Speedo Large trucks and utility Benson Biff Bulldozer Dumper Flatbed Fork Lift Loader Mule Packer Phantom Ripley Securicar Steed Skidsteer Technical Trashmaster Motorcycles/Bikes BMX Faggio Freeway Goldback Hellfury Hexer Mountain bike NRG 900 PCJ 600 Roadbike Sanchez Wayfarer Zombie Aircraft Annihilator Dodo Helitours Maverick Skylift Maveric Police Maverick Skimmer Boats Coast Guard Predator Dinghy Jetmax Marquis Reefer Rare vehicles News Van Mr.Tasty Romero Weapons List Melee Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: No Modable?: No -Knife -Baseball Bat -Crowbar -Golf Club -Police Baton Pistols -9MM Weapon: $500 Per clip: $25 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -Desert Eagle Weapon: $900 Per clip: $30 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -Revolver Weapon: $800 Per Clip: $20 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes Sub-Machine Guns -Micro-SMG Weapon: $1000 Per Clip: $75 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -MP5 Weapon: $1500 Per Clip: $100 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -Uzi Weapon: $1200 Per Clip: $75 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes Shotguns -Stubby Shotgun Weapon: $1200 Per Clip: $50 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -Combat Shotgun Weapon: $1500 Per Clip: $50 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -Assault Shotgun Weapon: $1750 Per Clip: $75 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: No Modable?: No Assault Rifles -AK-47 Weapon: $2200 Per Clip: $125 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -M4 Weapon: $2000 Per Clip: $125 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -AUG Weapon: $2500 Per Clip: $150 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: No Modable?: Yes Long Range Rifles -Springfield Weapon: $2300 Per Clip: $75 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes -Laser Sniper Weapon: $2500 Per Clip: $100 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: Yes Modable?: Yes Heavy Weapons -RPG Weapon: $10000 Per Clip: $5000 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: No Modable?: No -Heat Seeking RPG Weapon: $15000 Per Clip: $7500 Purchased at Ammu-Nation?: No Modable?: No Radio Stations *KZ69 *LVSounds 99.6 *Throwback 97.7 *Tube F.M. *Generation X *Technation *Indepence F.M. *WKTT (We Know The Truth) Features introducted In Grand Theft Auto: Las Venturas Stories *Return Of Ammunation *Players can now add their own music through Independence F.M. *70 Missions *Map is Now giant *New weapons *New rare vehicles *Multiplayer Returns Reception Grand Theft Auto: Las Venturas Stories recieved mostly positive reviews. It was praised for it's graphics, gameplay and all around mechanics. The game recieved 89 on Metacritic. IGN Praised most of the game, but disliked the minigames and the ending. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Grand Theft Auto: Las Venturas Stories Category:HD Universe